


The Gift Of Laughter

by ragewerthers



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthdays, Fluff, Happy Birthday Ignis, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/pseuds/ragewerthers
Summary: It's Ignis's birthday and he can't wait to spend it with his boyfriend... if only he would wake up!!!





	The Gift Of Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Iggy! <3
> 
> This is a short little fic to celebrate our favourite Advisor and I hope that it brings a smile to others as well! :D
> 
> You can also find me at ragewerthers.tumblr.com

Stretching out in bed, the first thing Ignis became aware of was the light coming in through the window of his bedroom.  His heart only startled for a second before relaxing as he remembered that he didn’t have anywhere important to be today.  No appointments, no meetings, no zipping from one corner of the Citadel to the other.

Nothing.

Today was his birthday and his day entirely to do with as he pleased, a little sleepy smile starting to appear over his lips as he realized it.

The second thing he became aware of was the warmth coming from behind him and the slight sound of soft snoring.

As carefully as he could he turned over in bed, his eyes soon landing on the sleeping face of his partner and what a sight it was.

While awake, Gladiolus Amicitia exuded confidence, charisma, coordination and a plethora of other ‘c’ words that were all complimentary.

However, in sleep the man was… just a bit less so.

Sprawled on his back, clad only his boxers, he had one leg sticking out of the sheets, the other tangled so thoroughly it was a wonder it wasn’t cutting circulation off.  Ignis had to shake his head before taking in the rest of him, the corners of his eyes crinkling in amusement. 

Gladio’s arms were tossed overhead haphazardly and his mouth was agape, allowing for that snore to escape him as his hair covered the upper portion of his face in some sort of curly, bedhead nest.

Ignis couldn’t think of a more perfect sight, his smile only growing the longer he watched the antics of his sleeping partner.

Gladio, much like a sleeping dog, would sometimes twitch and kick his legs a bit as if giving chase to something in his dreams and it took everything Ignis had not to snort in laughter as the man, as if on perfect timing, kicked his sheet clad leg a bit.

It took a moment, but Ignis finally calmed himself enough to try and figure out how to wake his sleeping… beauty?  Yes. Beauty.

“Gladio?” he whispered, waiting a moment to see if it would have any effect on the man at all which it absolutely didn’t.  He wondered if a sweeter approach would be better.

Sneaking his hand out from under the covers he reached forward, carefully soothing away the tangle of hair covering his partners eyes and forehead, lightly scratching over his scalp in the process.

“Gladio?  Love? Wake up, darling,” he murmured softly, hoping this was going to do the trick.

This only succeeded in getting Gladio to crinkle his nose from the brush of his own hair across it before a loud snort escaped in way of reply.

Ignis withdrew his hand at the snort quickly, the noise shocking him a bit before he had to cover his mouth again to stifle another laugh.

Gods, how could the man still absolutely steal his heart even when looking like a sleeping behemoth?

“Gladio?  Gladio, come now.  It’s my birthday and you promised me we’d spend the day together,” he murmured softly, reaching over once more to soothe his hand over his boyfriends chest.

This did have a rather pleasant effect of getting the Shield to hum deeply, sleep making the sound come out more as a purr than anything.

Sadly it once again didn’t wake the sleeping beast and Ignis was starting to get antsy to start his birthday with the man he adored more than anything in the world.

He gave a little hum of thought,withdrawing his hand once more and laying it on the mattress between them, thinking of what else he could do.

A mischievous little smile appeared over his lips a moment later as he realized that Gladio’s position was perfect for other little attacks.  Surely  _ this  _ would wake the man.

Bringing his hand up once more he let his fingers softly glide over Gladio’s exposed ribs, watching as the skin underneath his fingertips shifted slightly and goosebumps rose where he touched.

He traced over the tattoo’s there, the feathers that adorned his lovers skin begging to be teased.  It seemed like it was starting to do its job as Gladio shifted slightly in his sleep. Pausing a moment to see if he had succeeded, he glanced up to notice a little smile forming at the corner of Gladio’s mouth.

Oh yes.  This was definitely going to be the ticket to waking him.

Biting his lower lip to stifle a traitorous giggle, Ignis let his fingers trace lower, along Gladio’s side before moving over, fingertips just lightly swirling over the expanse of his defined midriff.

A little shimmy was his reward, Gladio’s free leg kicking a little as the smile on the Shields face grew.

Ignis absolutely adored this and continued to let his fingertips swirl ticklish patterns over his stomach, skittering his fingers a little as he got closer to his side and earning himself a little flinch that had him pulling his hand back quickly with a giggle of his own.

It appeared the game had changed for him a bit.  While he had become impatient to wake the man, now he found joy in trying to see how long he could gently tickle him  _ without _ waking him.

When Gladio appeared to calm down again, Ignis’s fingers went back on the hunt.  This time he looked higher, seeing that Gladio’s arms still rested above his head leaving his underarms wide open for a sneaky attack.

He brought his fingers to rest on a muscled bicep, lightly starting to trace the feathering there as well and watching the muscles tense and relax in kind as he found sensitive spots and not so sensitive spots.  As he dragged his fingers lower toward his intended target he could hear Gladio’s breathing becoming stuttered and looked over to see the man’s nose crinkling once more, a smile growing over his face.

Oh this was definitely going to be a fun spot.

He let his index finger just lightly trace around the outside of the Shields armpit, listening as a little whimper escaped his partner as his arms stretched a little higher, as if it would deter the ticklish sensations.

Ignis smiled more and refused to give in.

Finally he let his fingertips lightly scribble against the exposed area, soft, sleepy giggles finally escaping the Shield as an aborted attempt to bring his arm down was made.

Ignis narrowed his eyes, his fingertips continuing their gentle torment, spidering slowly right in the center of the sensitive hollow as Gladio’s arms flexed and his giggles began to sound more and more awake.

“You can’t fool me, Gladiolus.  I know you’re awake,” Ignis cooed, as he started to tickle the man a little more earnestly now, Gladio’s arm twitching to come back down again before going back up and trembling in the process.

“N-No m’nahahat!” came the gravely reply as Gladio stubbornly kept his eyes closed, making Ignis chuckle in reply.

“Oh?  Then maybe this will do it?” he purred and without further warning he sat up, launching a full attack with both hands, fingers zeroing in with precision to the extra sensitive spot near the side of his stomach and his underarm.

Gladio instantly snorted, arms flying down to try and protect himself as wild laughter escaped.

“OKAY!  OkAHAHAy!  I-I’m UhuAHAHAP!” he cried as he finally succumbed to Ignis’s devious fingers.

The Adivsor wasn’t deterred however, his fingers continuing to torment his lover as he wriggled them deeply into the spot near his stomach and the Shield squealed, instantly reaching down to grab his wrist as his other arm clamped down to trap the Advisor’ other hand.

“There…  _ now  _ you’re awake,” Ignis chuckled, looking down fondly at the lovely flush of his partners cheeks and the amber eyes that looked up at him with such warmth it made him feel like he was melting.  “Though I know you’ve been awake since I moved your hair from your eyes. Why did you pretend to sleep?”

Gladio’s broad, laugh filled smile turned into one of timidness as he continued to catch his breath.  “I knew you were having fun… I didn’t want to ruin it. You deserve to do whatever you want on your birthday and if ticklin’ me awake is one of the things, I’ll do it.”

Ignis felt his smile grow, ducking down to press a soft kiss to his partners lips and nuzzling their noses together.

“You are absolutely precious, Gladio.  The lengths you’d go to make me happy are astounding and honestly, I don’t know what I did to deserve you,” he murmured softly.

“Well… you said yes when I asked you out… and I mean… that sort of  _ is  _ what you need to do to get a boyfriend,” Gladio teased, earning him another swift poke to his side, making him flinch and release Ignis’s wrists to curl up on his side.

“Cheeky,” Ignis chuckled before sitting back on the bed, feeling a shift next to him.

“Yes, I am.  And now that I’m awake, I feel like  _ someone _ deserves a little payback for his morning antics,” he growled playfully, already reaching for Ignis.

The Advisor’s eyes widened and he instantly shook his head, a nervous laugh already tumbling out of him.

“Don’t you dare, Gladiol-AH!” he cried as he made to dive off the bed, only to find two strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulling him back into the warmth of their bed.

Two far too talented hands instantly began to attack, tickling and scribbling against Ignis’s stomach and sides drawing out the most ridiculous laughter and snorts from him.

Ignis tried pushing at his partners hands as he squirmed helplessly in his hold, but this only made the Shields hands shoot lower, squeezing against his far too sensitive hips and causing Ignis to buckle and squeak in the most unbecoming way.

“StopstopstahahaAHAP!  N-NO maha-ore you… y-you DAEmo-AHAHAN!” he laughed, a loud snort escaping him when Gladio found a particularly good spot right in the dip of his waist, making Ignis curl up entirely.

Gladio was laughing so hard at the reaction that he had no choice but to stop his attack, resting his forehead between Ignis’s shoulder blades and pressing a few calming kisses to the warm, lightly freckled skin there.

“Sorry, babe.  I couldn’t help myself,” he chuckled, earning him a light kick from Ignis’s foot against his shin.

“Y-Yes you… you could’ve.  You just decided no- OKAYOKAY STAHAHAP!” he squealed as Gladio’s fingers gave him a warning tickle against his waist and they both dissolved into helpless giggles.

Once they calmed, Ignis turned over in his partners arms, his cheeks still flushed with laughter, but his smile absolutely adoring in every way.  Gladio couldn’t help himself then, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to his lips before resting his forehead against his partners.

“Happy Birthday, Iggy,” he murmured softly.  “I love you.”

“I love you too, Gladio.  More than I can say,” Ignis murmured in reply, pressing another soft kiss to his lips.  “Now… someone promised me breakfast in bed this morning and so far I’ve seen no breakfast.”

Gladio leaned back then, watching as emerald eyes sparkled with amusement and he narrowed his own eyes playfully.

“How about a fruit platter?  Maybe with some fresh raspberries?” he growled, ducking down to deliver a barrage of them against his partners neck.

The rest of the morning was filled with nothing but laughter and amusement and honestly, Ignis couldn’t think of a better way to spend his birthday than with this amazing, big hearted, playful behemoth of a boyfriend.


End file.
